Wearable user equipment (wUEs), such as fitness trackers, smart watches, smart glasses, etc., are becoming more and more popular. A wUE may communicate with a network user equipment (nUE) or directly with a network. Techniques for allowing a wUE to discover and connect with a nUE may be useful. Thus, there are general needs for systems and methods for random access and scheduling request procedures in fifth generation (5G) new radio (NR) things sidelink.